


Let Me Love You

by babywizard



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywizard/pseuds/babywizard
Summary: Oliver Queen gets out of prison and he's reunited with his friends and family. But before they can move forward, Felicity has some stuff she needs to get off her chest.





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly dialogue. I mainly wanted to focus on Felicity's feelings and thats why a lot of other characters didn't have a ton to say or do.

November 28th, 2018 is Oliver and Felicity’s one year anniversary. It is also the day that Oliver is coming home. It is the day he is released from prison. It is the day he gets to see his friends and family again. It is the day he gets to see his wife and son again. Today is that day.  
As Oliver stepped outside, it was like he could breathe again. It was a cloudless day, and the slight chill in the air left Oliver feeling crisp and refreshed. In the parking lot stood Felicity and William. William ran to him. “Dad!” He was in his arms before he could even blink.  
“Hey buddy. I’ve missed you.” Oliver’s voice was solemn but hopeful. He could hear the tapping of heels slowly approaching them. Oliver looked up, and there she was. Felicity Smoak. His wife. The love of his life. He let go of one arm encircling William and welcomed Felicity in their embrace. Oliver let out a sigh of relief.  
Felicity let go first, softly stating “let’s go home.” Home. Oliver would like nothing more.  
In the car ride home both William and Oliver were sitting in the back while Felicity drove. William was catching Oliver up on all things baseball while he was in supermax.  
“I’m sorry I missed your birthday, buddy. Twelve. That’s a big one.”  
“It’s okay. I had a pretty good one. ARGUS arranged for us to visit mom, we got her favorite flowers. I had a cake, and even a couple of presents too.”  
“Oh yeah? What did you get?” William started talking about his brand-new baseball cards when he looked up to catch Felicity’s eye. She wasn’t looking so he refocused on his son.  
When they got home, William was even more hyper and excited then he was in the car.  
“So dad? What do you want to do first?”  
“Honestly buddy? I could use a shower.”  
“And a shave.” Said Felicity as she walked passed them both, not looking back as she hung her purse and coat in the hall closet. After Diaz was captured William and Felicity decided it was time for an upgrade. They picked the house with the biggest yard. It was more of an adjustment for Felicity then it was for William. She was used to apartments. Not homes.  
“Dad, do you like the house?”  
“I love the house.” He could see Felicity’s touch everywhere. In the living room, there were bright throw pillows, a fluffy rug, a big couch, and tall lamps, all surrounding the fireplace with pictures on the mantle. Oliver stepped closer at the center photo. It was Samantha and William. The rest were photos of them all as a family, smiling and happy. There were also new ones that Oliver didn’t recognize. They were just Felicity and William, laughing and giggling. He was sorry he couldn’t be there. Oliver again began to feel the familiar feeling of sadness for his son. Losing a mother is devastating. He turned to William and saw him smiling at the photograph.  
“Buddy, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to be there for you.” William looked away from the photo and back at Oliver.  
With sadness in his eyes and a slight smile on his lips he responds, “It’s okay. I know why you went away. And mom’s always with me, so is Felicity. And you.” Oliver is moved by his son’s words and gives him another hug. “Dad… you can let go.”  
“Oh sorry!” Oliver laughs and ruffles William’s hair.  
“Will, why don’t you show your dad around and let him take a shower.” Felicity calls from the kitchen. The house is bigger than their apartment was, but still pretty small.  
William spins around with his arms out, displaying the scenery. “This as you know is the living room.” He rounds the corner with Oliver following. “Kitchen,” William points in the room while Oliver has a glance. He quickly scooches around Oliver and moves down the hall. “My room on the right, bathroom on the left, and your room on the end. You also have a bathroom in there.”  
“Thanks buddy.” Oliver ruffles his hair again and walks to the bedroom. It’s very white. White walls, white bed, white pillows. No pictures. “Odd,” Oliver says aloud as he peruses the closet. It’s like how it normally is. Felicity’s stuff on the right, his on the left. He closes the closet and walks in the bathroom. It’s also very white. And clean. Felicity’s hair products and makeup are usually all over the counter. And she always manages to get a glob of toothpaste right on the edge of the sink. No glob. Oliver shrugs this off as weird and takes a shower.

Felicity started pouring Dinah, Rene, and her mom a glass of wine when William walked into the kitchen.  
“He’s in the shower.”  
“Great. Will you give these to Dinah and Donna?” Felicity hands William the wine glasses.  
“Donna?”  
“My mom. You can call her Donna if you want… that’s her name… or grandma or anything really. I mean, you don’t _have_ to call her grandma… you should probably just ask her what she wants to be called.”  
William is amused by Felicity’s babbling as well. He starts to walk outside through the kitchen when he pauses, and turns around.  
“I wouldn’t mind calling her grandma. Just like I wouldn’t mind calling you mom. Because you are. There’s no rule saying I can’t have two moms. So… do _you_ mind?”  
Tears begin welling up in Felicity’s eyes. “No, I don’t mind. You can call me mom.” She walks over to William and kisses his cheek. “I love you.” She says.  
“Love you too.” Felicity still has that look on her face. “Well, don’t cry.” William teases. Felicity giggles and wipes away her tears.  
“Better not keep them waiting.” William nods and heads out the door. Felicity grabs Rene’s wine glass and follows. Everyone is here, waiting. She walks over to Rene and he takes the wine from her hand.  
“Thanks. So he really doesn’t know we’re here, blondie?”  
“Don’t call me blondie. And no. That’s why it’s called a surprise party.” Felicity walks away from him and adjusts her ponytail. She can only handle Rene in small doses. Looking around, she admires her set up. Above their head are twinkly lights, with a porch that overlooked yard and sky. It was six-thirty so it was going to be dark soon. “Anyone else need a drink?” Everyone looked covered so she walked over to William and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was talking to Dinah, John, and her mom.  
“So, Felicity?” said Dinah, “excited to get Oliver back?”  
“Yep.” Answered Felicity, rather quickly. Dinah and John gave her a side eye.  
“Oh, Felicity, honey.” Interjected her mother, while petting the side of her face. “Oliver was in supermax. Cut him some slack.”  
“Slack for what?” Asked William, clearly confused.  
Felicity deflected. “Slack… for… not being able to contact us while he was in prison.” She gave her mother a stern look.  
“You know that wasn’t dad’s fault.” Said William, still confused.  
“I know honey.” She said, trying to reassure him.  
“Felicity? William?” It was Oliver. Felicity put her finger over her mouth to signal everyone to be quiet.  
Oliver soon opened the backdoor and everybody yelled “Surprise!” Oliver’s face was adorably shocked. He went around the room to greet his friends. John, Dinah, Donna, Rene, Raisa, Lyla, and William all rushed Oliver and gave him hugs.  
The night was spent drinking and eating. As well as asking Oliver about prison.  
“So, hoss, get any prison tattoos?” Rene was on his fourth glass of wine.  
“No.” Oliver was gruff but relaxed. He expected the questions.  
“Make any friends? Join a gang?” Asked William.  
“No, I mostly just kept to myself. But there was always someone ready to give me a hard time because I was the Green Arrow.” Felicity walked up to join the conversation.  
“Will, it’s getting late.” She said.  
“Its only ten-thirty!”  
“Will.” Felicity warned. “It’s a school night.”  
“Get ready for bed I’ll be in soon.” Said Oliver.  
“Fine.” William stomped off.  
John chimed in, “he just missed you that’s all.”  
“I think he’s just a twelve-year-old boy that doesn’t want to go to bed.” Oliver laughed. “But thanks, John.”  
Felicity could see Oliver trying to catch her eye. She decided she’ll give him a small smile. But, she could tell he wasn’t completely satisfied. He looked around the room. “Where’s Curtis?” Asked Oliver. John and Rene looked at each other uncomfortably and Dinah approaches.  
“What?” Oliver prods.  
“Curtis?” Said Dinah, “did you guys make up?”  
Everyone looks at Felicity. She doesn’t want to talk about Curtis. In fact, it’s the last thing she wants to talk about.  
“No.” Felicity states, rolling her eyes.  
“What happened with Curtis?” Oliver looks at his wife concerned.  
“Curtis is a hypocritical jackass, that’s what happened. His holier than thou attitude wasn’t appealing when we were friends and even less so when we were business partners.” Everyone looked around uncomfortably. Except Dinah, who appeared to want to stick up for him but doesn’t when Felicity gives her a look.  
“You’re not working together anymore?” Oliver asks hesitantly.  
“No. Helix Dynamics is no more. But it’s for the best. Smoak Technologies already has investors.” Felicity perked up mentioning her own company. She was excited to be working again.  
“Well, it’s great to see you guys but Lyla and I really should get home to JJ.” John hugs Oliver and Felicity.  
After John and Lyla leave everyone nonverbally agrees that Oliver and Felicity deserved some alone time. After Felicity says goodbye to them she follows Oliver to William’s room. They both poke their head in. “Night, buddy.” Says Oliver.  
“Night dad. Night mom.”  
Felicity beams. “Night, Will.” Oliver and Felicity walk over to their bedroom and close the door.  
Oliver has a huge smile plastered on his face. “He called you mom. How long has he been doing that?”  
“Since today, actually.” She pulls out her ponytail and takes off her glasses.  
Oliver steps toward her suggestively as she abruptly turns around and opens the closet. “Everything okay?” Says Oliver, confused and a little hurt.  
“No.” Felicity huffs while grabbing some clothes and shutting the bathroom door behind her.  
“Felicity, what’s wrong?” His voice is filled with concern as he knocks on the door. Eventually, she swings it open dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, clearly having remover her bra and makeup. Felicity relaxes upon seeing his concern for her. Her angry expression soon subsides.  
Felicity walked around him and leaned on the far wall. “You know my mom used to work doubles. And when I was eleven, I’d come home from school to an empty house. I’d cook my dinner, do my laundry, and do my homework until I fell asleep. My mom would leave me a note for when I woke. Sometimes I wouldn’t see her for days. When I got older I got the first job that I could find at Walmart. That place sucks the life out of you. And when I went to MIT I worked nonstop. Barely slept. Cooper died, I graduated, and you know the rest.” Felicity closes her eyes and sighs. A deep heavy sigh. “It’s tough having to be the strong one all the time.” She opens her eyes and stares back at her husband. He was just standing there, listening.  
“I know it hasn’t been easy. Thank you for being there for William.”  
“We were there for each other.”  
Oliver smiles at this. “So… you bought a house. Why didn’t you wait?” His tone wasn’t angry, maybe a little hurt but mostly curious.  
“Wait for what? For you to come back from prison? Oliver, when I got the house I didn’t know you were getting out yet.”  
“Oh, okay.” He nods and looks around the room.  
“Besides, this is a rental. I wouldn’t buy a house without you.” Felicity holds firm the accusatory glance she gives him.  
“Felicity, I know what you’re going to say—"  
“Do you?” She interrupts, “because I don’t think you do. You can’t just _decide_ , Oliver. We are _married_.”  
“What else was I supposed to do?”  
“I don’t know Oliver, but that’s not the point. You decided to go to prison without talking to me. You decided to leave me for twenty-five to life, and I’m just supposed to accept that? When you were the Green Arrow we discussed a course of action and then ultimately, you decided the right call. And I was always 100% okay with that because you were the leader. There was a clear chain-of-command. But Oliver, there _cannot_ be a chain-of-command in a marriage. You are my husband and when you agreed to be taken to prison for the rest of your life you decided something for me too. We are a package deal. When there’s you, there’s me. When there’s me, there’s you. And I just had to be okay? It was like a punch in the gut. For every second. For every day without you.”  
Oliver found it hard to look in her eyes. But he did. “I knew you would try to stop me. I didn’t tell you because we needed Watson and she needed me in prison.”  
“Your reasons are always noble, Oliver. That’s one of the many things I love about you. Maybe if you had talked to me first you still would have gone to prison. Maybe we would have found another way. I don’t know. But you can’t avoid the conversation, and you can’t avoid the fight. And yes, I would have tried to stop you because I love you. Oliver, you _have_ to let me love you. That means fighting, that means disagreeing, and that means compromise. If you are going to be my husband you have to let me love you. And you promised. No more lies. I had to find out while you were being dragged off…”  
“I didn’t want you distracted…” Oliver had his hands over his face, rubbing his forehead. “It wasn’t easy for me either, Felicity. I missed you too. And William.” He looked back at his wife wondering if she’ll stay mad forever. “Can you forgive me? Can we move forward?”  
“That depends. You can’t keep falling on the sword for everyone anymore. You have a family now.”  
“I did it for my _family_! For you, for William—”  
“I know Oliver!” Felicity yells. “But we both know you did it for yourself too. We both know you were punishing yourself for the team leaving. For Diaz.” Oliver was silent and nodded his head in agreement.  
“Felicity, I love you. And words will never be able to express how… sorry… I am that I hurt you. Can we fix this? Can we be us again?” Oliver sounded sad but hopeful.  
Felicity took a step in his direction. “Oliver… you are,” silent tears started running down her cheeks as she placed both of her hands over her heart. “ _everything_. I lost you and I felt this…” Felicity began to squeeze her hands that were over her heart, “ache. And I hoped it would go away once I saw your face again. But it hasn’t. Because you left me behind. I missed you _so_ much. I don’t know how to sleep in a bed without you next to me.”  
“Me neither.” Oliver took a step forward, expecting her to back away, but she didn’t. Felicity looked in his eyes and caught her breath, like air burst into her lungs and she could breathe again.  
“Oliver Queen, you are the love of my life,” They stood only steps apart, “and I believe we are stronger together. That we could do anything _together_. I never want to be without you. You just have to let me love you. Okay?”  
“Okay.” Oliver whispers, his breath audible and uneven. Within seconds they both bridged the gap between them. Oliver kissed Felicity like his life depended on it. She took off her shirt while he took off his and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. Needing him. Wanting no distance between them. Oliver carried her over to the bed and laid her down, and just for a moment stared at his beautiful wife. His soulmate. “Felicity… you are _everything_ too.”  
Felicity smiled and kissed him. “Happy anniversary.”  
“Happy anniversary.” They continued loving each other passionately all night.  
In the next room William laid awake. He had heard everything that was said. And he could still hear everything. _“I hope someday I will be lucky enough to have a love like that. And that I’ll be smart enough to let them love me.”_ Thought William. He sighed and plugged his earphones in his phone. It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
